Murder Inc
by The Lone Ketren
Summary: Hey, my first fic. A story I'm workin on, takes place right after #7: Isolation. Yago's got some nice little parts in this fic. Please R/R


Prologue  
  
"So, is it ready?" Most Holy Mountain asked Yago. " The Chosen of the Few will now take orders from the One." This human was different, thought Most Holy Mountain. Not as in different like the young human boy who could do amazing things, but different as in twisted and evil. Than again, so was he. His people told him Mother hated his strange tendencies to do wrong, and his strange tendencies to imagine strange things. Most Holy Mountain shakily put the remains of the Maker onto the Pyramid. A strange silvery glow illuminated the One's face, making him seem monstrous and crazed. "Stand back, and let the One absorb the power" Most Holy Mountain took a few steps back on his wobbly legs, and hovered in the air a bit, jerking uneasily. The One began to glow red, slowly growing taller and becoming a different creature. He also lost his sanity. "Yes, now the battle has truly begun."  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I think you have the power to create what you want to be"  
  
Billy slowly trudged along Mo'Steel and Jobs, pondering about his latest inquiry. He hadn't slept much the last night, or whatever you wanted to call it on this ship, and was ready to start moving. Billy touched the minds of the others. He sensed Mo'Steel's giddiness and disappointment about his superhuman powers, and beating Tamara in a fight. Jobs' amazement at hacking into Mother, and imagining how complex she was. D-Caf's jumpiness, but thoughtfulness. And, most interestingly, Violet's ponderings about Billy himself. She seemed a little spooked by him, and avoided his gaze. Billy tried to block out the minds, and tried to concentrate on the new memory, and a possible revelation. Was he human? Was he a Shipwright? Or was he something else? "Hey, 'migo, nice going back there with the super strength thing. " Mo'Steel whispered to Billy. "I thought I was a goner at first. Oh, and Billy? I thought about your question." It didn't' take a misfit telepathic psychic to sense Mo's uneasiness.  
  
"I think you have the power to create what you want to be." Mo'Steel winked at him, than preceded to talk to Ms. Blake. Billy thought about this statement, and thought about what he could do to possibly prove this theory. He than returned to pondering the fuzzy dream.  
  
Chapter 2 "The Baby's gone, right?" Rodger Dodger looked at his watch. It had long ago stopped working, but he did it out of habit, anyway. The time said 10:34, just like it always did. He and the other Remnants were lost, not knowing what to do. They needed a mission, a purpose for living. Rodger had always been pretty smart for his age, and good at baseball. Oh, how he longed for a good game of baseball. Just to hold a bat in his hands. "Lets move, guys. I don't want to be caught in the middle of another Rider attack. C'mon, lets get moving," 2Face said. Rodger never really liked, or understood 2Face. In a way, she was as bad as Yago. Always trying to gain control of the group, needing to be in charge. He remembered that there were people like that at his school back on Earth. He hated those kinds of people. Rodger got up from his resting place by a tree and walked beside Tate. He liked her, but there was something strange about her. She really seemed to care for Tamara, but it almost appeared that she loved her. He didn't know if she was gay, but if she was, he was worried people would treat her strangely and cruelly. He sidled up to her. "Hey, Tate? The Baby's gone right?" "Well, I think so. I don't see it anywhere here. And Billy said it died, right? So, yeah, it's probably gone." For some weird reason, Rodger didn't think so.  
  
Chapter 3 "The One chooses who lives, and who dies"  
  
Only the One will decide who lives. The One chooses who lives, and who dies. The first to go must be Billy. He had ruined the plan. But this may be complicated. He possess powers even the One did not have. Ah, but wait. To get to ones enemy, one must remove his protectors. Yes, Yago thought. The first to go would be those freaks. 2Face, that arrogant, ugly, worthless creature. Yago yearned to slit a knife to her throat. The next would be Edward. Easy to take advantage of, and the freak was easy to kill. Next would be Mo'Steel, Jobs, Kubrick, the shrinks, the other adults, the jane, all would go. Except the Few. He would keep Tamara, keep his mindless crony Anamull, possibly the girl Noyze, Dr. Cohen, the kid Rodger, and.and then there was Tate and D-Caf. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with those two. But, he would deal with that later. Now, after that had been done, he would rid of Billy. An army of Riders and Blue Meanies would deal with that, with Tamara at the helm. And, himself. Or was it, no, he was not a human. He was not a freak. In this world, he was God. He could already feel the Maker's power and energy flowing through him. Maybe he, they, would take down Billy themselves. This time, they wouldn't lose, because he had vengeance, power, and a psych to make Billy sink to his knees. Yago smoothed his spring green hair. To himself, he said, " Soon, the One will take his place on the throne. Soon the One will rule." Ah. You strive for power, human? I will give you power. But you must give me human meat. Yes, yes, now Te was a part of Yago. Two minds in one body. Soon Yago would rid of the worthless humans. And Te would have a feast. 


End file.
